Sadistic Masochistic
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Hikaru is HORRIBLY sadistic. He doesn't understand why! In fact, he doesn't even know he IS sadistic! He just thinks that he's having bad dreams. But... Kaoru looks so tempting... so fun to hurt... he doesn't want to, though... HikaKao.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sadistic Masochistic  
Anime: Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairing: HikaKao  
Chapter 1

_His lips, made into a cruel smirk, were licked by his moist tongue. The boy below him looked so innocent… so taint-able… so frightened by that fierce, unforgiving look in his eyes. He as hungry… oh yes, he was__**so**__hungry… so desperate to hurt him._

"You've been a bad boy, Kaoru." He said.

"H-Hikaru… please… what did I do?" Kaoru asked, trembling. Hikaru tightened the restraints, watching as the younger twin squeezed his eyes shut as the metal of the cuffs clamped as tightly as they could around his wrists, which were bound to the headboard. It sliced into skin. He bled a little bit. Hikaru licked the crimson liquid slowly, savoring the taste of being so mean. "W-why?" he felt his older brother's hand smack him across the face, creating a nice result for the sadistic twin on top. It left a red mark, made his little brother tear up adorably, and made the most wonderful smack sound upon impact. He wondered why he hadn't punished Kaoru sooner…

"Don't talk back to me, Kaoru." He reached up slowly to grab the younger boy around the throat…

Hiakru woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up quickly. It was too early in the morning for it to be daylight, as it was three A.M., on the dot.

He was horrified. What the Hell was _wrong_ with himself? He looked at his little brother, sleeping beside him peacefully and unharmed. He felt so guilty. As of late, he had been dreaming more and more about hurting him even though he wasn't angry, and when he woke, up he had a bad case of arousal and confusion. It made him want to kill himself… or something _else_.

He looked at Kaoru. He as so soft and sweet. He wanted to kiss him, yet, he also wanted to hear him cry out as he punched him hard, smashing bones and breaking his spirit. He covered his face in his hands, trying to understand why he dreamt of these things and why it turned him on so much. He loved Kaoru. He wanted a _normal_ dream where he played with Kaoru, tickling him and making him giggle cutely and blush. Instead, he got these dreams…

"Kaoru…" he whispered softly, tearing up as he leaned in to kiss his cheek softly.

'This is how it should be. I should be gentle and caring… not brutal, forceful and… evil…' he thought.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru sighed in his sleep. Hikaru jerked a little bit, panicking. Had he been caught? He hadn't, though. Kaoru was fast asleep, smiling like an angel sent from heaven above, meant to be loved by Hikaru.

"Kaoru… what do I do?" he whispered, more to himself than anyone else as he gently embraced him, hoping that the contact would make the fearsome dreams leave him.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sadistic Masochistic  
Anime: Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairing: HikaKao  
Chapter 2

Kaoru woke up confused. His brother had already left for school without him. He didn't know why he was being so distant, but it was getting worse between them.

Unlike Hikaru, Kaoru would actually tell people that something was wrong when there was something wrong. Hikaru, though, would blatantly lie to the people that loved him most, and _especially_ strangers. Kaoru knew better, though. He wasn't stupid. Hikaru is other half. He knows him like the back of his own hand.

He got out of bed and got dressed, deciding to skip his morning shower so that he could be on time. He had showered last night, anyway. Morning showers were a luxury rather than a necessity. He brushed his hair and put on some cologne. He knew his brother liked the smell of it, even though they both wore the same scent. He smelled like a cookie, and he knew it. He smiled a little bit, imagining Hikaru burying his face in his hair, making him blush as he breathed it in. He sprayed some in his hair and brushed it so that it would mix in with his strawberry scented hair from last night's washing, grabbed a quick breakfast, and rode in a limo to school.

-

Hikaru walked to all of his classes before Kaoru, hiding in the crowd so as to have time alone. Kaoru never caught up even though he tried his best. By the end of the day, he felt ragged and sick when he went to the Host Club. He seriously considered asking for time off and escaping somewhere, but when he opened the club's doors, there stood his little brother, who tackled him before he could escape, embracing him.

"He says you're ignoring him and running away from him. That will affect your brotherly love act if you don't get your relationship attended to." Kyoya said. Hikaru didn't know what to say. He thought he had left Kaoru far behind him. How did he beat him there?

"Sorry… I suggested that he get help from Nekozawa to beat you here." Haruhi said.

"I just needed some time alone…" Hikaru said quietly, not looking in Kaoru's eyes.

"Please tell me what I did… I was so lonely without you…" Kaoru whispered sadly.

"Nobody would understand…"

"I want to understand… please tell me…"

"I want to talk to _someone_ about it… but I couldn't be worse of a person… I feel too guilty…"

"May _I_ have a word with him?" Haruhi offered. "He talks to me second most after you. Maybe I can get it out of him and help you two out."

"And you wouldn't judge me?" Hikaru asked.

"What's there to judge?" Kaoru asked.

"Something awful…" he whispered. She walked over to the two, Kaoru got off of him, and she helped up the older twin.

"I won't judge you. In fact, for all you know, I may already know what it's about."

The two of them walked away to whisper back and forth about the problems Hikaru had, and Kaoru watched them walk away, feeling lonely and depressed. He wanted to tell Hikaru everything and make him happy… but he didn't even know where to start.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sadistic Masochistic  
Anime: Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairing: HikaKao  
Chapter 3

"What I think is that you love him, and it bothers you." Haruhi guessed.

"I _do_ love him… but that's not the problem."

"Is it that you haven't told him?"

"I haven't told him, but that's not the problem, either. That might make it worse, though."

"Is it because you want to… bed him?"

"I do, and that's _part_ of the problem, but it's not because those feelings bother me. That's not why I needed time alone to think. It's something worse than all of this. It's worse than this taboo… do you know how _bad_ that is?"

"I can't see why you think it's so bad. Did you have a fight?"

"No."

"…Fine. You've got me. Tell me. I have no idea. I thought I did, though…"

"It's a new thing. Normally you'd be able to see, but I keep this to myself. I don't want it to become a part of me, though. I can't… I don't want to have this problem—"

Suddenly, a dark voice spoke from behind them, making them shiver and nearly jump out of their skin.

"Maybe I can help." he said.

"Nekozawa! Don't sneak up on people during private conversations!" Hikaru yelled.

"I want to make it up to you. Come with me… both of you… and you shall receive your reward."

"Reward for _what_?" Hikaru said coldly.

"Kirimi… said that I needed to apologize for what I did with Belzenef on that Halloween day… she says I was out of line even though it was all in good fun…"

They remembered that day. It was the Test of Courage, and everyone lost the game that day, scared out of their wits. They glared at him. He winced.

"You're still mad about that?" he said. He cleared his throat and smiled darkly again. "I have something that may help you with your problem, Hikaru. When it comes to darkness of the spirit… look no further than Umehito Nekozawa." He said smugly as though being ever-shrouded in darkness were a blessing. They sweat dropped.

"Fine. We'll go with you. But…" he looked at Haruhi for a moment and then back at Nekozawa. "Everything that we say stays between us. I never want this to be let out. I just want the problem to go away so that I can be normal with my brother and lean towards nicer things… like…" he muttered 'bedding him' at the end of his sentence. They followed him to the mysterious door, and then the door disappeared.


End file.
